A Great Day to be Angry
by Phoenix of Starlight
Summary: Birthday fic for Dino. WARNING- D18 yaoi with extreme fluffily fluffy fluff, and therefore not much of a real plot.
1. Prologue

It's a Great Day to Be Angry

Prologue

Well, this is supposed to be a birthday fanfic for Dino, but I guess it's a bit long for a birthday fanfic. Oh well :)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Febuary 2nd, 10:00 AM, Hibari's POV

I was lying in the cool grass, which was still damp from the previous night's showers. My gray eyes turned on everything that moved, giving me much to look at. Just a few feet away stood a wall-like line of pine trees, all rustling with a gentle breeze that swept over the area and gave birds an easy way to ride on the air. It was a beautiful place, and very peaceful. I liked places like this. "Hibari~! Hibari~!" chirped a high voice. I glanced up and saw the small, yellow bird I had tamed, circling above me. I was very fond of the bird, and even named it 'Hibird', after myself. I sat up and held out my hand, then watched with intrest as the little bird glided closer to the ground and landed lightly on my fingertips. Once the bird had steadied itself on my hand, I reached out with my other hand and petted it softly with two fingers. I remembered how I'd come to meet the bird.

Many students had been getting beaten up at Namimori, even Kusakabe, my second-in-command was taken out. I, even though I didn't care about the welfare of 'weak herbivores,' had taken it as an attack on my school and gone to deal with the rogues myself. Being the strongest student at the school, I was sure he could defeat this Kokuyo student easily. Oh, but I was wrong. When I reached the heart of the school, I met Mukuro Rukudo. That illusionist had destroyed me. Shattered my pride along with several bones. Worst of all, it wasn't just one beating. I had been driven to the verge of death so many times it had almost scared me. Mukuro had abused me in every way, and I was no where NEAR forgetting it.

I had my guard up around any and every one I met, making sure to teach them to stay away from me by striking them first. But I never did manage to drive off that one man. That blonde guy. What was his name...? Dino? Ah, yes, that's right. Dino Cavallone. Oh yeah, he just never gave up. Death threats, actual attacks, indifference, even walking away didn't work on him. He was always there, whether I wanted him there or not. He always made sure he got his point across, whether I cared or not. And he always talked to me like we were friends, even though he annoyed the hell out of me.

Weak herbivores shouldn't gather around me, because weak herbivores get hurt. I suppose this Dino guy wasn't exactly a weak herbivore. Maybe he was... one level above that. My jaws parted in a wide yawn, and Hibird fluttered up from my finger in pursuit of a fly. I stretched tiredly. What time was it, again?

10:30 AM, Dino's POV

"I told you, Romario, it's not that big of a deal," I protested for the umpteenth time.

"It is too a big deal!" Romario insisted, "It's not every day that your boss turns 25, we HAVE to throw a party!"

"You said that last year, when I turned 24!" I returned stubbornly.

"... What if we go to Japan?" Romario asked. I looked at him, suprise on my face.  
"For such a small event?" I asked.

"And what if we just held a little party with that guy, Hibari Kyoya, was it?" he continued, his glasses glimmering as he knew he was winning. I shuffled nervously.

"Well... if Kyoya's involved...," I trailed off, hazel eyes turning elsewhere.

"Shall I set something up?" Romario asked.

"Okay..."

"Might we leave tomorrow?" "Sure..."

My right hand man grinned cheerfully before running off, certainly to call Reborn and tell him we were coming to Japan for my birthday. I sighed, sitting back down on the light blue couch. 'He's probably going to be pissed off about it... like last year...'

I met Hibari when Reborn told me to train him for the battle of the rings. He only ever cared about fighting, as though it was is lifestyle. Every day we'd be just endlessly battling until the sun set, when I'd ask him if he wanted to know about the battle, and he'd just answer with a 'hn' and walk away. He never wanted to know anything, so all he ended up knowing was that he was going to battle some strong guy after a few weeks of training. I wanted to see how his fight went over, but I was busy helping Tsuna train during his match. I later found out that he had seemed to win, but it was later discovered that the robot he'd supposedly defeated was still fully capable of battle. That had been one rough night, for everyone.

I was still intrested in Kyoya after the battles. I was impressed by his strength, I admired his speed. He was a fast learner, and had endless space for improvement despite his current strength. It was no difficult task for him to adjust into a stronger opponent's level, in fact, it came naturally. He could match his skill to anyone stronger than him, but he never grew weak. ... Ever.

Prologue- End

Well, there's the prologue. I hope spacing in this one is better than spacing in my previous fanfictions... and I hope you like so far~ Please review~


	2. Dino Reaches Japan, Hibari Finds out

It's a Great Day to be Angry- Chapter one

I'm skipping the intro because I really want to get into this story. Oh, but it is true that I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and that I'm not getting any money whatsoever from this.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Febuary 3rd, 12:00 PM, Dino's POV

"Are we there yet?" I complained, though I knew we hadn't landed yet.

"Sorry, boss, there's at least an hour left to go," Romario told me, not looking up from his Enka magazine. I groaned childishly, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm bored," I protested.

Romario nodded, and handed me a pillow. "Just fall asleep for a while, that'll help pass the time," he told me.

"But I'm not tired, I'm just bored!"

Romario sighed. "Can't you at least TRY to fall asleep?"

"... I can try...," I muttered, folding my arms and closing my eyes. Turns out, I was more tired than I thought I was.

1:00 PM, Hibari's POV

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked, looking up at the brunette lazily.

"Well, you see, he wants to see you tomorrow... Reborn told me to let you know...," he explained, biting his lip in anxiety.

"Hn. If the baby's asking, I suppose I could comply," I told him, before yawning, "and if that's all, I'd appreciate it if you left." The younger boy was off like a bullet as soon as I dismissed him. Seemed that, regardless of saving the world from that Byakuran guy, he was still scared of me. Kind of made me feel good about myself, really. "

Midori tanamiku, namimori no~! Dainaku shounaku, nami ga ii~!" sang a high-pitched voice. I soon felt a small weight land on my head and knew without looking that it was Hibird. No other bird had been trained to sing the Namimori School Anthem, after all. I held up my hand and looked on the black ring on it, which looked like a hedgehog. I could hardly wait to see Roll again. Hopefully, those last eight years would pass by quickly.

Somewhere in the distance, I heard the sound of an explosion followed by many startled birds flying away from an area. I wondered who was disturbing the peace of this place, and immediately set out to meet them. But I suppose it would've been a bit more fun had I actually been in school like I was supposed to be. There were many loud-mouth weaklings to beat up there. As I reached the area, I saw someone I had already met before. Well, regardless of whether I know them or not, I'm still going to bite them to death.

"Hey, you."

The silverette looked up from his dynamite contraptions. "What the hell do YOU want?" he asked rudely around his cigarette.

I could practically feel the aura emitting from me as I smirked. "I want to bite you to death," I replied as I drew out the steel tonfas I always fought with.

1:30 PM, Dino's POV

I was jostled awake when we suddenly hit the ground, the whole plane quaking. Startled, I grabbed the arm rests, and looked over at Romario. He didn't look at all suprised, in fact, he didn't look any different from when I last saw him: he was still sitting, one leg over the other, reading his magazine on Enka. It's amazing how much he's into that stuff.

The plane began to settle, and I slowly relaxed. "Romario, we're here now, right?"

... No response.

"Romario?" I shook him gently. "Romario!"

He awoke with a start, before realizing it was only me. "Oh, yeah boss?"

I chuckled, withdrawing my hand. "You were asleep?" I asked. Romario nodded and yawned. "So you managed to sleep through the plane landing," I laughed, and Romario soon joined in. "Okay, where are we staying until tomorrow?" I questioned my right hand.

"I believe Juudaime-san will allow us to hang out at his house for the night," he told me. I was satisfied with that much, and waited for the seatbelt sign to turn off. Upon realizing that there WAS no seatbelt sign, and, for that matter, no seatbelts, I decided to just stand up.

"Let's head out," I announced.

"Yeah," Romario agreed.

Well, that's it for super short chapter one~! This is actually probably going to be a fairly short fanfic, just seems longer because of chapters... Well,

please review~!


	3. Happy Birthday, Dino

A Great Day to be Angry, chapter three

... Well... I'll just write... EXTREME OOC warning in this chapter on Hibari's side. I don't own KHR. (By the way, capitals usually mean italics)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Febuary 4, 6:30 AM, Normal POV

Dino heard a strange rustling sound that softly woke him up. He rolled over in the bed of the spare room Tsuna had willingly provided, and curled up further with a whimper of protest. He heard light footfalls, and really didn't think to get up. He felt a cool hand brush across his forehead, over his bangs, before he felt the bed shift as another wieght was eased down beside him. The matress groaned in complaint, but the other didn't get back up.

"I know... you're awake," said an unusually deep voice. The bonco sat up, looking at the silhouette, hazel eyes wide.

"Kyoya?" he questioned, reaching out to touch the outline. The other recoiled from the touch, which more or less confirmed Dino's suspiscions.

"I just came early because I didn't want to bother with the whole crowd of herbivores," the other, Kyoya, said quietly. "It's your birthday, correct?"

"Yeah...," Dino murmured. He felt a breeze chill him to the bone and wrapped the blanket around himself with a shiver. "You had to come in through the window?" he asked.

"The door was locked...," Hibari whispered. If there was light in the room, Dino was almost positive the prefect would be blushing. But he never blushes. It was a never-to-come-true sort of fantasy.

"Aww, Kyoya," the Cavallone boss couldn't prevent saying. Kyoya turned further away from him, biting his own lip.

"Well... happy birthday?" he managed. Over the few years Dino had known him, he had realized that when Hibari tries to be friendly, he can be very, VERY cute. So cute, in fact, it's the kind of thing that makes those guys of a particular age get a bit... excited. Dino was not one to tackle other guys to the bed and do all that to them, but he had to admit, he was pretty turned on at this point. He threw his arms around the other's chest and hugged him tightly, causing Hibari to give a sharp gasp and struggle. "Let me GO, bronco, I don't really care if it's your birthday, that does NOT mean I'll let you...," he trailed off as soon as Dino retreated from the embrace. "

Sorry... you were being just... so adorable...," the bronco chuckled. The other glared at him, frowning.

"Don't let it happen again," he ordered.

"I won't, Kyoya," Dino promised, grinning sheepishly. "I won't."

Hibari sighed heavily and sat back. "I... didn't bring anything... but... I was just saying... since you're my tutor and all...," Hibari managed. Dino smiled warmly.

"I didn't even expect to see you today actually, Kyoya," he whispered. "Just seeing you is enough of a gift."

Hibari knew Dino had a thing for him, but he had initially planned to ignore the bronco. At this point, however, it didn't seem possible for him to leave the matter be any longer. "Bronco, I don't know what you feel for me, but I don't wish to return any affections you may have," he growled, gray eyes firm. Dino laughed lightly.

"I know that," he informed the other. "I never SAID I had 'affections' for you." Hibari twitched with annoyance, and looked away.

"Tch."

Dino smiled once more. "Can I hug you anyway?" he asked. "I won't ask for anything else."

"Not. Happening," Hibari managed through gritted teeth.

"What if I fought you later on?" Dino pressed. This caught the prefect's attention.

"Have you... gotten stronger since our last fight?" he asked.

"I think so."

"..." Hibari thought for a while. "How long would you continue the fight?" he asked.

"A few hours at the least," Dino replied. "If you let me hug you for an hour, I'll let you fight me until one of us pass out."

"Why would you want me to hug me if you didn't have any affection towards me?" Hibari asked quietly. "Don't toy with me."

Dino grinned. "Okay, so maybe I am a bit fond of you. Do we have a deal?"

Hibari thought for a while longer. "S-sure?" he finally replied, uncertainty in his voice. Dino's grin widened profoundly, and he spread his arms, waiting for the prefect. Of course, Hibari wasn't used to this kind of thing, and hesitated.

"Come on, Kyoya, YOU'RE the one hugging ME here, right?" Dino reminded the prefect.

"... I'm not... into... physical... contact...," Hibari whispered, looking away once again, "... other than fighting..." Dino had another small 'awww' moment.

"That's CUTE, Kyoya," he said. Hibari visibly flinched, muttering a curse under his breath.

"Bronco, do we have to...?" he asked.

"Well, I suppose not, but I won't fight you if you don't- ah!" Dino cut himself off out of shock, when Hibari finally managed to get his arms around the other's chest and hug, though a bit tightly. He clenched his teeth hard, almost trembling from the suprise of his own actions.

'Alright Kyoya, just BREATH,' Hibari told himself. 'This isn't affection. This isn't anything. Just because you aren't used to it doesn't mean you can't handle it. Breath in... breath out... God, this is harder than I thought...'

Dino was thinking something along the same lines. He was more or less petrified, and seeing the prefect hugging him tightly really threw him off. Hibari was the type of person who (obviously) never showed any sort of friendliness.

"Kyo...ya...," Dino managed. Hibari bit his lip and tried to relax himself.

'Damn it... I just need to get my mind off of the lack of personal space... I wonder how Hibird's doing? Oh who am I kidding, Hibird's asleep. Most herbivores are asleep now. I'm probably the only one crazy enough to get up this early to see Cavallone. That makes it sound like I want to be here though... I don't, right? I mean, granted I really don't want to be touching him in any way other than with the use of my tonfas... right? Right?' Hibari wondered, unconciously tightening his embrace further.

"..." The two stayed in the same, stunned position for a while, until Hibari realized something. 'This doesn't make me gay, does it?' The single thought was enough to get him to back away from the bronco instantly. He cursed himself for backing up, but knew he wouldn't have made it an hour anyway.

"I... need to be somewhere... other than here," he managed, getting off of the bed and heading towards the open window.

"Kyoya," called Dino, and Hibari stopped. "Thank you."

"... Sure...," Hibari whispered, before stepping out the window and jumping down to the ground with a skilled grace. Dino watched the prefect go, a somewhat sad smile on his face.

"It couldn't have lasted," the bronco murmured to himself, getting up to close the window. "It's Hibari, after all."

Owari ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I chose the worst way to end this one, didn't I? Sorry about that, plus the main fic I'm working on needs attention too. ('A Royal Meeting,' B26.) So anyway, sorry this is a day late, but here it is. Owari~


End file.
